A Different Kind of Weapon
by Theboblinator
Summary: What if instead of there being three Meisters and four Weapons as the main cast, there was a eighth character. One who was unlike all the others, and yet similar to a few of them in his own ways? Well, things would hopefully be taken care of in a more professional manner, but when it comes to this group of students from the DWMA, it's never that simple... (OC x Blair)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Deceptions**

* * *

 **Author's Note Part 1: Well guys, I'm BACK!**

 ***Crickets***

 **…**

 **Alright, so… Yeah. I've been gone for something like… Two months? Sorry about that! Really! But since it's been so long, I can't remember if I've told you guys the main reasons for the long wait in one of the last chapters that I posted for my stories, but I guess that I'll tell you here why it is that I've been gone for so long. If you already know, then you can skip to the part that I begin to talk about this story. If not, continue reading below.**

 **Hiatus:**

 **The first thing is something that I _know_ I've already told you guys. I'm in my senior year of high school. Now, the beginning was quite honestly a breeze, and it kinda still is. The schoolwork isn't overwhelming, and I still have some free time afterwards to do what I want. However, school is only one factor. Another is the fact that I have two, yes two, jobs. The first one I work on Saturdays and Sundays practically the entire day, so I hardly have any free time during those days as it is.**

 **As for my second job, that takes place during the week after I finish school on Mondays, Thursdays and Fridays. And _this_ job makes it so that I have _literally_ no free time on those days, since by the time I get home, I have to eat, do any homework I wasn't able to get done either in school or during free time during work hours, and then sleep so that I can be ready for either school or work the next day. Because of this, I think that if I add all my free time up over the course of a week, I have around… At the most, 6 hours of free time a week…**

 **So yeah, that's my reasoning for why it's taken me so long to get out a new chapter, or in this case, a "new" story. There's also the fact that when I _did_ have my free time, I just couldn't find the energy to write anything. I'd hit Writer's Block hard, and the exhaustion that I felt due to my jobs only made it worse.**

 **Anyways, I think that's about it, so now I can get onto talking about the actual story!**

 **Story:**

 **Alright guys, so in case you couldn't tell from the category and title, this is going to be a Soul Eater story! However, in a way, this is a re-write of my old Soul Eater story, since I believe that I've gotten at least a _little bit_ better at writing ever since I posted my last version. Going along with that, I feel like I could've put more work into what I'd posted, and since I'd only written out a few episodes and not gone too far into the story, I feel like starting from scratch was the best idea. (Especially since it's been over a year since I've written about it… And the way that I write out my characters nowadays is fairly different.)**

 **Now, like the last time that I re-wrote this, most things will be staying the same.. However, this time around, there are going to be quite a few more differences. I'm not gonna give any spoilers, but I will say that after watching a few shows, I've been given many different ideas for this story and where I might be able to take it.**

 **But, I think that's about it for now, so I'll let you guys get onto reading the story!**

* * *

 **3rd Person POV:**

* * *

The streets and alleyways of Death City were quiet at night, the large, yellow crescent moon smiling down upon the city's inhabitants with its bloodstained teeth, a mad gleam in its eyes as it watched everything that happened. In one of these quiet alleyways, a woman calmly walks along the cobblestone ground, before she hears what sounds like a growling dog behind her. This makes her stop walking and slowly turn around to face what caused the noise, scared that she was going to be attacked by a stray canine.

Unfortunately, she's only half right. Instead of finding a dog standing behind her, she finds the terrifying sight of what appears to have once been a man. Its skin is a very light brown color, but apart from that, the four limbs it had and the boots on its feet, that was the only thing human about it anymore. Its hands had been replaced by metal ones with large, curved blades taking the place of fingers. Sharp pieces of metal appear to be growing along the back of its arms, with hinges attached to the ends that stretch to a metal collar around its neck.

A single long, black cloth is wrapped around its chest, which then stretches down to its waist, where it once again wraps around the creature's body. The second most terrifying thing about this creature right behind the claws is the face. Where eyes used to be, there are now empty black holes, and the face has a paleness to it that's completely different from the skin tone of the rest of the body. Its nose is long, ends in a point, and is a dark orange, while its mouth appears to be sewn together just before its cheeks, and inside that mouth are countless numbers of teeth that end in sharp points, as well as a long tongue.

The woman's eyes widen in fear as she watches the terrifying creature raise one of its clawed hands above its head, a mad smile dancing across its face as it gets ready to skewer the woman in front of it.

 _Kill. Blood. Death. Soul. Power._ These are the broken thoughts that go through the creature's mind as it brings its clawed hand down towards the terrified woman in front of it, any humanity that had once been present inside the body gone and devoured by the being that now dwelled within it. It watches with glee as the woman does nothing but continue to stare in fear as its clawed hand descends towards her, getting closer and closer to her with every millisecond, making it so that the creature was closer and closer to ripping the very soul out of her body and feasting on it.

However, mere inches before its clawed hand could rip the woman's chest and stomach open and allow it to feast upon her soul, a whistle filled the air for a millisecond, before the creature's clawed hand is suddenly directed off its designated course, and impacts the ground beside the woman, scaring her and allowing her to come to her senses as she backs away in fear, before turning around and bolting from the creature, the woman that had just walked out of the alleyway behind the monstrosity doing the same as she lays eyes on the scene in front of her.

However, the creature doesn't focus on either of the two women, and instead turns in the direction where the object that stopped it from getting its meal came from. The sight that greets it are three figures that can be seen at the edge of the roof on one of the buildings along the side of the alleyway, two of which were crouched at the edge, while the third stood between the two, slightly further back on the roof.

"That man Soul Eater… Shadow… His soul…" The one in the middle says, the voice revealing the person to be female. This was Maka Albarn, a 16 year old student at the Death Weapon Meister Academy, or DWMA for short. She had Caucasian skin, and platinum blonde hair that was styled into twin pigtails, which was also currently blocking her eyes from view. She was wearing black boots with white accents and white buckles around them, a red and black plaid skirt, a white button-up T-shirt with a yellow sweater vest over it as well as a green and white striped tie. To complete the look, she was also wearing a long black trench coat that reached her boots.

"Yeah Maka, there's no doubt about it." The person kneeling at the edge of the building to Maka's right says, the voice revealing this one to be male. This is Soul "Eater" Evans. Another 16 year old student at the DWMA, and Maka's partner. He had Caucasian skin, and pure white hair which was also covering his eyes in shadows, blocking them from view. He was wearing black shoes with yellow highlights, red pants, a black sweatshirt with yellow sleeves, which also had a yellow drawing of a soul on the front on the left side of his chest, as well as the entire back. He currently had his hands in his sweatshirt's pockets, and wrapped around his forehead was a white headband, which had a blue rectangular patch with the word "SOUL" written on it sewn onto it, and beside it was a circular patch that had giant, red lips with sharpened front teeth, with the letters E, A, T written around it that was sewn onto the headband as well.

"That's no longer a human. The only soul inside that creature is a Kishin egg that has the possibility of hatching. It's pure evil." The final person of the trio states, the voice revealing that this one is male as well. However, this one was almost completely covered so that no features could be easily distinguished. He was wearing black combat boots with dark grey accents that partially covered the black jeans he was wearing which had a black belt holding them up, a black shirt, a black vest with long sleeves and a hood that ended in a point which covering the top of the person's head, and a black cloth that acted as a mask which wrapped around the person's face from the bridge of his nose down to the inside of his shirt. This person was the aptly named Shadow.

As the three talk about the creature on the ground below them, it looks up at them with anger clear even in its empty eyeholes, broken thoughts going through what remained of its mind.

 _Danger. Meister. Weapon. Assassin? Ninja? Careful. Kill. Feed. Power._ As these thoughts go through the creature's head, Maka continues to talk.

"Any soul that breaks from the path of humanity and becomes evil… Runs the risk of transforming into a Kishin." She states as the creature's tongue slithers out of its mouth and licks the back of its clawed hand, the monster's insanity clear as day as it no doubt gets ready to rush them in order to kill them. "In the name of Lord Death, this evil must be purged… Let's collect the damaged soul and end this." Maka states, getting a nod from Shadow as him and Soul stand up from their crouched positions.

"Just so we're clear, Maka…" Soul begins as he gets up onto his feet and continues to stare down at the creature on the ground below them. "This guy's turning himself into a weapon. He's the same as me that way…" The white haired teen states as he takes his left hand out of his sweatshirt pocket and holds it out perpendicular to his body. "…'Course I look a lot cooler in my human form than he does." He says as his arm starts to glow a bright blue, before shifting and transforming into a scythe blade. The curved bottom half was styled with large red triangles, while the rest was styled with large black triangles.

"That may be true Soul, but being a weapon isn't the current problem…" Shadow states as he stares down at the monster standing on the ground below. Now that he's standing, it can be seen that there's a black sheath attached to his belt on the left side of his waist, with the hilt of a sword sticking out.

"You're right Shadow. The problem with this guy… Is his soul." Soul says as his white hair no longer shadows his eyes, revealing them to be a dark red, just before the rest of his body glows bright blue, and slims down as he starts to spin in a circle in the air in front of Maka.

"We know." Maka states as she reaches out and grabs onto the still shining handle of Soul's Scythe form, twisting him in her hands a few times before resting him across her shoulders as she stares down at the creature on the ground beneath them, Shadow doing the same as he places his hand on the hilt of the sword at his waist.

"You! Serial killer, Jack the Ripper…" Maka says, trailing off as the glow around Soul's body disappears, revealing the light grey metal, as well as the large, red eye present at the top of the long handle, where it became thicker to allow the scythe blade to attach without the possibility of breaking if too much pressure was applied. "Your murdering days are done… Your soul is mine!" Maka exclaims, finally raising her head to reveal her green eyes as she glares at the former-man on the cobblestone road below.

 _Survive. Murder. Kill. Feast. Souls. Power._ In response to Maka's words, the now-named Jack the Ripper let out a roar of defiance and fury, before rushing towards the building, and then easily scaling it towards the two humans and one weapon waiting at the top. At the sight, Maka and Shadow leap away from the edge, just as Jack pulls himself up by the edge, and throws himself into the air, before falling back onto the roof, letting off another growling yell right after he lands, and then rushes them.

When this happens, Shadow is quick to leap back, allowing Maka to block the creature's swings with Soul, deflecting most of the strikes that Jack sends her way, while dodging the ones that she can't. While this happens, she constantly backtracks, before her back hits into a chimney present on the rooftop. At the sight, Jack gets a sickening grin on his face for a split second as he rears back his clawed hand. _Cornered. Kill. Feast._ The creature brings its clawed hand swinging down, only to miss and send bricks flying through the air as Maka ducks under the swing, and moves out of the way while at the same time, succeeding in leaving a large gash on the creature's leg.

Jack let's out a loud screech of agony, before whirling around to face the Meister and Weapon. Unfortunately for him, the sight that greeted him instead was that of Shadow, who currently had a black Kunai held in a reverse grip in his right hand, apparently not bothering with the sword at his waist. However, the sight of the black-clad figure was quickly cut in half as the Kunai was brought up in a wide arc, and succeeds in blinding the creature in its left eye, even though there was no real eye to be seen. Another pain filled screech fills the air as Jack attempts to blindly swing at Shadow, only for the Assassin-like male to leap back without a sound, allowing Maka to charge in towards Jack.

When this happens, Jack gains a large scowl on his face as he sends his right, clawed hand forwards, attempting to skewer Maka as she charges him. _Pain. Hurt. Blood. Kill. Revenge._ However, it proves ineffective as Maka leaps over the strike, and plants her foot firmly on the back of Jack's head, sending him stumbling towards Shadow as Maka lands on the roof behind him, quickly turning around to find Shadow stabbing two Kunai into Jack's arms to render them useless, before sending a spinning heel-kick to Jack's head to turn him around, and then kicking the back of the creature's wounded leg, making the creature fall to his knees facing Maka as Shadow leaps away.

When this happens, Maka once again races towards Jack, a frown on her face as she rears back Soul, aiming dead-center at the kneeling creature. "It's ours now! The 99th Soul!" Maka exclaims as Soul's blade bites into Jack's stomach, the creature crying out in pain, just before the blade slices through all the way, allowing Maka to slide along the roof as Jack is left kneeling in place, his screech of pain cut off as one last thought goes through his mind.

 _Death…_

A few moments later, the creature's body turns completely black, before separating into strands that circle around a large red Soul. After a few more seconds, those strands of darkness condense around the soul, before they explode into nothingness as the red soul slowly begins to float down towards the roof, Maka standing up straight and turning to face it as Shadow walks over towards the Weapon and Meister. After a few seconds, the top of Soul's weapon form begins to contort as it turns a bright blue, just before the clothed form of Soul's body from the waist up emerges, his right hand taking a hold of the red soul with a smirk on his face, and a bit of drool at the edge of his mouth.

Then, he turns back into his human form entirely, before slowly lowering the soul into his mouth, and then proceeds to eat it with loud chewing sounds before swallowing, and then letting out a white breath of air in front of him after he finishes his meal. Once this happens, he places his hands together as if praying, and keeps his eyes closed as he continues to look away from the two behind him. "Maka, Shadow, thank you for a good meal." He thanks them, getting a nod from Shadow and a smile from the scythe Meister.

"We're almost there, aren't we?" Maka asks as she places her hands on her hips. "Took us long enough but that was number 99." Maka says, Shadow giving another nod beside her as he removes his hood, and then lowers the bandana-like mask wrapped around the bottom of his head.

"That's true Maka, Soul's consumed all the Kishin souls that he needs in order to change into a Death Scythe. There's only one thing left for you two to accomplish now." He tells them, a smile on his revealed face. Shadow had Caucasian skin, and white hair that was brighter than Soul's, while his eyes were a dark blue. With his face revealed, Shadow appears to be around 19 years old. In response to Shadow's words, Soul turns around to face the two with a large smirk on his face.

"I've just gotta eat the soul of a witch. Once I've done that, I'll be one of Lord Death's weapons. Like Shadow said, you're looking at the next Death Scythe." Soul says, before walking towards the edge of the roof as he places his hands in his jacket pockets once again. "I know, as if I wasn't cool enough already, right?" He asks the two, before tensing his legs and leaping off the building, landing on the ground below without a scratch. Shadow lands beside him a few moments later, mask and hood covering his facial features once again, while Maka takes the more sensible route and makes her way down the fire escape that was attached to the side of the building.

"Anyways you two, we should probably report back to Lord Death and let him know." Maka tells the two as she walks over to them, and the trio starts to make their way through the streets. After a few seconds, Maka stops in front of a large window, and turns to face it before exhaling onto the glass, causing part of it to fog up. Once this is done, she places her finger on the glass as she mutters to herself. "Just write in the Death Room's number… 42 – 42 – 564, whenever you want to knock on Death's door." She says as she writes the numbers into the fogged part of the glass.

Once she's done, she steps back as Soul and Shadow walk up to her, and blue lines race across the glass for a few seconds as a ringing sound fills the quiet night air, before the entire window begins to glow a bright blue. "Hello, Lord Death, are you there?" Maka asks, and a few seconds later, the trio is able to see the familiar face of their "boss" Lord Death. "Meister Maka reporting." She tells him after seeing his face in the window.

"Ya, ya! Hello Meister Maka! How are you doing? How did it go?" He asks the girl, and off to the side a small chuckle escapes Shadow's lips at the bubbly personality of Death. Most would assume that being the Grim Reaper himself, Lord Death would be downright horrifying, and extremely serious. However, in truth the man was more like a ten year old that was constantly on a sugar high. The fact that he had a black body that looked like something out of a cartoon, while his white skull mask was similar, only reinforced that idea.

However, Shadow also knew that beneath that exterior was a veteran that had seen horrors that no other being would ever have the misfortune of witnessing. Despite this, Maka replies in a similar way to how Lord Death greeted the three of them.

"I've just collected the 99th Kishin soul, sir. Now we just have one witch soul left to collect and we'll be done." Maka explains as Shadow and Soul remain silent, content for now to let the scythe Meister do the field report.

"Well done Maka! You're proving to be just an excellent a Meister as your mother was!" Lord Death exclaims, making the platinum blonde haired girl smile and give a small laugh as she rubs the back of her neck sheepishly. However, a new voice suddenly speaks up a few seconds later, spoiling the mood.

"Hey, Soul Eater!" A man's voice exclaims, making the three react in different ways. Soul look at the window in surprise, Shadow raises an eyebrow, and Maka's smile turns into a scowl as she glares through the window at the new arrival. The new person that could be seen in the window was a Caucasian skinned man with blue eyes and dark red hair. He was currently wearing black dress shoes, black dress pants, a green button up shirt that had a black tie in the shape of a cross tied around it, and a tux. This is Death Scythe, Maka's father. "You even think of touching my Maka… If you lay a hand on her, as a Death Scythe… No… As her _father_ , I will freakin' kill you. Ya got me, ya little octopus head?" Maka's father asks Soul with a harsh glare on his face as he leans in towards the mirror in the Death Room.

"Yes sir, Mister Death Scythe sir…" Soul says while rolling his eyes at the man on the other side of the window. In response to Soul's words, Maka's father gives a satisfied nod, before turning his attention to Shadow.

"And as for _you_ Shadow…" Maka's father says, pausing for a few moments as he gets ready to give the teen a lecture of his own. However, before he gets the chance, Shadow holds up a hand to stop Death Scythe before he can say anything.

"It's alright sir, you don't have to worry about that. I've already seen firsthand how a father can get protective over his daughter. And I know the same applies for mothers and their sons. I have no desire to have one such father's wrath aimed at me." He tells the man, getting another satisfied nod from the man in the Death Room in response.

"Good. Anyways, Maka… Your dad loves you." Death Scythe says to the girl in question, only for his daughter to turn and look away from him with a frown on her face, a slightly angry aura surrounding her.

"Don't waste your breath on me. There's no way I'll ever consider _you_ my father." Maka tells Death Scythe. At her words, Shadow gives a small sigh, while in the Death Room, Death Scythe turns starch white at Maka's words as he looks at her in shock, and lightning bolts rain down around him as the sound of a bell tolling can be heard in the background. Shadow doesn't bother questioning it, since that was just how this world worked. However, it seemed like these kinds of occurrences were more concentrated in Death City.

"Enough of that, let's set the family feud aside for the moment…" Lord Death placates the girl standing beside the other two teens. However, Shadow looks at the Death Room with Soul as Lord Death begins to talk again, the two of them not bothering to consciously listen to him since he was simply repeating what they heard at the DWMA practically every day. That being the information about how Weapons could consume 99 Kishin egg souls, along with one witch soul, and become a Death Scythe. A weapon wielded by Lord Death himself. He also told the three about how difficult witches were to kill, since many Meisters died trying to challenge them. Another thing they were told daily.

As Shadow and Soul look at the Death Room around Lord Death as he continues speaking, they notice that Death Scythe was currently curled into a ball, and was holding…

 _Is that… A Maka doll in his hands?_ Shadow and Soul think with sweatdrops falling down the backs of their heads as they can hear the man sobbing slightly, and Lord Death finishes giving Maka the information on being cautious around witches.

"Also… Shadow, I would appreciate it if you went along with the two of them." Death says, getting a bow from the older teen in response.

"Of course Lord Death. I'll attempt to keep the damage to a minimum." He tells the Grim Reaper, since when a witch battled someone or some _thing_ , there was always at least a _little_ damage in the area.

"No need to worry Lord Death, we'll make a clean job of it." Soul says with his signature smirk, his voice taking on a confident tone that Shadow isn't too sure about, since he knew that this next assignment would be tough for the two beside him. Shadow himself probably wouldn't have too much trouble if he were to go up against a witch by himself, but that was simply because of who and _what_ he was… However, he's broken out of his musings a few seconds later as Lord Death speaks up again.

"In that case, I'll see the three of you later." He tells them. However, just before the connection between Lord Death and the three teens gets cut, the teens in question are able to hear Death Scythe give one final cry of "Makaaa!", making them sweatdrop, even as Maka's right eye starts to twitch in anger in response to her father's actions. However, what they didn't know was that the man would be reprimanded for it by Death a few seconds later…

By getting hit in the head by a Reaper Chop.

* * *

About an hour later, the three are standing on a path that led to a rather… Unusual, house. "This must be the house where the witch Blair lives." Maka states, looking at the house set up in front of them. In response to her statement, Shadow gives a soft chuckle.

"What gave it away Maka? The fact that the house was set up a fair distance away from Death City… Or the fact that it's made out of pumpkins?" He asks her, his voice only slightly muffled by the mask in front of his mouth. What Shadow said was true, the house in front of them was built entirely out of overgrown pumpkins. The larger one made up the first floor of the house, a few windows carved into the sides, along with a door, while a second had been placed on top, though it was more like a Jack-o-lantern, since light was streaming out of the eyes and nose carved into the front.

"Yup, a pumpkin house…? That's cool." Soul admits with a shrug and a small smirk. A few seconds later, he wipes a bit of drool away from his mouth. "It looks tasty, but sneaking into a house isn't very manly…" Soul states, and Shadow shrugs in response.

"If you two would like, I could sneak my way in there and get her to come out here to you guys." He suggests, already having an idea of what the two separate answers to his offer would be.

"Oh come on, didn't I just say that's not manly? We should just charge in, weapons blazing!" Soul exclaims, only for Maka to turn around and give him a slight glare.

"We can't Soul. She's going to be different from the Kishin souls we've fought before." Maka tries to tell him, and Shadow is ready for Soul to give a retort in response to Maka's logic… What he _isn't_ ready for is Soul grabbing him by the back of his vest and running straight towards the house. "Wha- Hey! Come back here!" Maka exclaims, holding out a hand as if that would stop Soul from charging in. However, her efforts are useless as Soul continues running towards the house.

"Banzai~~~~!" He exclaims as he leaps off the ground with Shadow in tow, before kicking in one of the windows and flying through with the shattered glass. The sight that greets him _definitely_ wasn't what he was expecting.

"Naked lady!" He exclaims as he falls towards the lady in question, his grip on Shadow loosening as he falls towards the bathtub that the lady is currently in, falling face first into the water, as well as the girl's breasts. Meanwhile, due to Soul's grip becoming non-existent, Shadow is flung towards the other side of the room. However, he manages to turn himself around in mid-air, and push against the wall with his feet, before flipping so that he can land on the ground normally. Once he's done that, he turns his attention to where Soul ended up, and stares with a raised eyebrow at the sight.

The girl in the tub was obviously who they were looking for, the witch hat on top of her head gave that much away, although from the looks of things she only appeared to be around his age. However, Shadow narrows his eyes slightly as he continues to stare at her, taking in her Caucasian skin, long purple hair, and her golden eyes as she stares down at Soul, making Shadow turn his attention to his fellow white haired teen.

 _Huh, Soul would probably be happy if he could see the exact situation he's in right now… But, I have a feeling that Maka_ wouldn't _be so happy…_ Shadow admits as he runs towards the bathtub at high speed like a stereotypical ninja or assassin would, grabs Soul on his way by, and then drops him to the floor after getting back to where he'd landed after Soul let go of him. To the untrained eye, it appeared as if he flashed from his position by the wall, to the tub, and then back again. The girl in the tub blinks in surprise at the boy who'd fallen into her tub suddenly vanishing, before looking around until her gaze falls on the boy in question, as well as the other teen standing beside him, who was almost completely covered in black.

At the sight, her eyes travel over his form, before she lets off a seductive purr. "Blair likey." She says as she turns in her tub and faces the standing teen, a sultry smile on her face as the only thing keeping her breasts, which are hanging over the side of the tub, from being completely seen are the bubbles that cling to them. "Say, why don't you leave that boy over there and come join me in the tub… There's room for one more." She says invitingly as she narrows her eyes in a seductive way.

In response, Shadow smirks behind his mask at the girl's personality, before it turns down into a frown. "Yeah, about that…" He begins. However, before he can say anything else, Maka comes jumping in through the window, and sends a kick straight to Soul's face as he attempts to push himself off the floor. The result is the white haired teen being flung into the wall behind him, before falling to the floor a few seconds later.

"Sorry to interrupt your _flirting_ Shadow…" She trails off with a slight glare, making Shadow raise an eyebrow at her in response. "But in case you forgot, we have to take her soul." She tells him, making Shadow raise his hands.

"Hey, It's not like I was going to accept… Though, it _is_ tempting." He tells the girl in the tub with a wink, making her give him another purr in response as she bats a hand his way like it was a paw, before he turns back to Maka. "But yes Maka, I remember." He tells her, making her continue to stare at him with a slight glare, before turning back to Soul to find him slumped over a toilet, a trail of blood leading from his nose down to his chin. Obviously he'd seen Blair's current state while Maka and Shadow had been talking.

"Soul… Would you hurry up and turn into a scythe already?" Maka asks through gritted teeth, still a bit peeved with how Shadow had been acting, and just _slightly_ more peeved that Soul had looked at Blair while she'd been talking to the black-clad teen.

"Working on it Maka." Soul admits, before he manages to push himself onto one knee after a few seconds and give a slight glare at the girl in the tub. Though it doesn't have the exact effect wanted since there was still a trail of blood leading from his nose to his chin. "Okay, that's it witch lady. Naked or not, I'm still gonna eat your soul now." Soul tells her, making Blair look at the trio in slight confusion.

"Witch lady?" She mutters to herself quietly, so unfortunately none of the teens can hear her. A few seconds later, and Soul has transformed into his scythe form, making Blair give a wide smile at the sight. "Oh wow, he really became a scythe." She says in surprise, making Maka scowl slightly as she rests Scythe-Soul over her shoulders.

"After I take your soul he'll be much more. Soul will be a Death Scythe. And I'll have created a weapon stronger than my dad." Maka continues. However, her words don't seem to faze Blair as she stands up, the bubbles that cling to her being the only thing to cover her modesty, before leaping into the air as a golden glow surrounds her.

"I like it!" She exclaims, just before the glow fades away to reveal that Blair is now wearing what the three assume to be her witch outfit, if the fact that the stockings, shirt and detached sleeves all matched the hat that she was wearing was any indicator. "Why don't you be a good little girl and give it to me?" She asks, swiping a bit of hair away from her eye after landing, before turning to face Shadow. "And why don't you stay a while so that the two of us can… Get to know each other?" She asks him with a purr in her voice once again. Shadow sighs in response.

"If only you weren't a witch Blair, I have a feeling that you and I would get along quite well." He says, removing a kunai from the small pouch on the right side of his belt, and holds it in a reverse grip. Blair pouts in response to what he says, before her lips curve up in a smirk as she twirls her finger in the air.

"Pumpkin, pumpkin, pumpkin…" She begins, before holding out her right hand, the palm facing the trio, and a smiling pumpkin appears in front of it surrounded by fire. "Halloween Cannon!" She chants, and the pumpkin flies towards the three, who's eyes widen at the sight. A few seconds later, a bright yellow beam carves a new hole in the bottom pumpkin of the house, and two shadowed figures can be seen flying through the air and out into the forest. Back at the pumpkin, Blair pouts at the new hole in her house, before turning back to the tub. "Well, that was no fun." She mutters as she drains it, and then goes towards her bedroom to sleep.

She never notices a dark shape move across the wall, before going through the new hole in her house as it heads towards the area that the two figures had been sent flying towards.

* * *

 **The Next Day:**

* * *

"Damn that witch! How am I supposed to be cool when she's all hot and naked like that huh?" Soul grumbles as the trio heads back towards the witch Blair's house the following night, a few bandages present on Maka and Soul, while Shadow seemed fine. Although seeing as he covered almost every part of himself in clothing, it wasn't easy to tell if he had any bandages himself. In response to Soul's complaints, Shadow sighs.

"Soul, it's as simple as this. You're a man, she's a hot woman. Granted, she _is_ a witch, but that aside, she's a hot woman. Therefore, as a man, you were distracted by what our gender is _usually_ distracted by. Females. Whether it's their personalities, or their bodies, you can't argue that we are usually thinking about women in some way, shape or form." Shadow tells the younger male teen as they continue towards the pumpkin house. " _Though at the same time, I'll admit that woman can become just as distracted by men in similar circumstances…_ " He mutters to his fellow male quiet enough so that Maka wouldn't become any more enraged with him than she already was thanks to his actions the previous night.

"Shadow's right Soul. You lost your chance to become a Death Scythe because you weren't able to resist her." Maka agrees with the black-clad teen, though there's still annoyance present in her voice as she says this. However, that just seems to make Soul grumpier.

"You're just jealous of her boobs." He tells Maka, making Shadow wince in sympathy for what the platinum blonde girl is probably about to do to his fellow white haired teen. However, even as Maka pulls back a fist to launch at Soul while a tick mark appears on her head, Shadow suddenly pauses as he looks ahead on the path that they're walking. After he does this, he grabs the two of them by their wrists, and then pushing them behind a tree close by, before jumping up into the branches of the same tree himself. The two are surprised by what Shadow just did, until they look in the same direction he did, and see Blair walking down the path towards them.

"It's her…" Soul realizes, before turning to face Maka. "What now?" He asks her. However, neither of the two notice as Blair looks at the tree they're hiding behind. Or rather, the fact that neither one of them was fully hidden by the tree.

"I'm thinking…" Maka tells him. Unfortunately for the two of them, Blair gets a mischievous smile on her face, before lifting her hand once again.

"Pumpkin, pumpkin, pumpkin… Halloween Cannon!" She yells the last two words as the flaming pumpkin goes flying from her palm towards the two once again, making them leap out from behind the tree with startled yells, only for the spell to uproot said tree, while at the same time send the two DWMA students flying. However, this time around Blair notices a black shape leap from the tree just before it's uprooted, and then lands in the branches of another one. At the sight, the purplette gets a half mischievous, half seductive look on her face.

"Ooo. Mr. Mysterious wants to play hide and seek…" She says with a sultry tone to her voice, before leaping off the path and into the forest. "Then let's play!" She exclaims, running through the trees as she attempts to track the black figure's movements. Occasionally, she'll believe that she has a clear shot, only for the black-clad teen to dodge at the last moment, leaving the Halloween Cannon to shoot harmlessly into the sky. After nearly a half an hour, Blair is looking around as she stands in place, panting from all the running around.

"Aw… Don't tell me he left…" She manages to say between pants with a pout. However, the feeling of a hand suddenly brushing against her back while another places itself on her shoulder makes that pout go away.

"Of course not… However, you should be glad that this assignment is for Maka and Soul. Otherwise, this game of cat and mouse would've been over much earlier." Shadow says in her ear, the fact that she can feel his breath against it revealing that his mask is down, before the weight pressing down on her shoulder disappears, making her turn around to look for the black-clad teen, only to find nothing. The only indication that he'd even been there was her memory, and the faint twisting of leaves in the air right behind her.

In response, Blair gets a smile on her face. "Then I guess that I have those two to thank for being able to see you so much." She says to empty air, before turning around and heading back towards the path, humming a tune as she goes along with the smile remaining on her face.

* * *

 **The Next, Next Day:**

* * *

"Listen up you two. This time I wrote out a detailed plan on this piece of paper." Maka tells the other two as they walk along the same path towards Blair's house as the other two nights, Maka and Soul having a few more rolls of bandages wrapped around their bodies, though not much since each time they were launched, Blair seemed to purposefully aim them towards a lake near the edge of the forest, making it so their landing wasn't _too_ bad.

"And that's supposed to give us an edge this time? We aren't exactly going grocery shopping here. A piece of paper isn't gonna help us beat a witch." Soul states, making Shadow roll his eyes at Soul's forwards way of thinking that entailed, "Rush in and beat everything up". At his comment, Maka gains another tick mark and seems ready to punch Soul like she was going to the night before.

"Fine, then you tells me what we need to do to beat Blair!" Maka exclaims, while Soul simply continues to walk forwards with an indifferent look on his face.

"Who knows? I vote for brute force though." Soul says, and Shadow sighs as Maka starts to attempt to pummel him over the head, Soul blocking the strikes with his own hands as the platinum blonde haired girl goes on a rant about how that's the answer he gives for everything, and the two of them were meant to work together and take assignments seriously. However, the black-clad teen suddenly stiffens up, before leaping off the ground and into the branches above when he senses a presence behind them.

He's just in time too, since a few seconds later, Maka and Soul are sent flying into the lake again by Blair's Halloween Cannon. However, Blair doesn't stop there, and quickly turns to where Shadow jumped to, firing a Halloween Cannon mere seconds later. At the sight of the flaming pumpkin heading his way, Shadow leaps out of the tree and into the air above the path, removing three kunai from a smaller pouch that's next to the regular one on his belt, holding one in the space between each of his fingers, sans his thumb and index finger, on his left hand, and then tosses them at the witch standing on the forest pathway. Blair leaps back at the sight of the thrown weapons heading her way, making it so that the kunai impale themselves in the dirt ground.

Shadow lands just after they impale the ground, and the two stare at one another. Each one had a bit of teasing in their eyes, while Blair's also held a seductive look that she gave Shadow. In response, the black-clad teen smirks behind his mask at the girl standing a few yards away from him, before lifting a hand and waving. Blair is confused at the sight for a second, before she realizes that she can hear a sizzling sound. Her eyes widen slightly, and she looks at the kunai to find a few lit fuses attached to them. Seconds later, and the fuses reach their end.

When this happens, smoke suddenly explodes out of a tiny pouch attached to the kunai, blocking Blair's vision, and making her wait for a few seconds as her eyesight adjusts to the smoke. However, by that point Shadow had already escaped, and a pout makes its way onto her face. "Aw, I was hoping for another game of cat and mouse." She whines, before making her way back to her house.

* * *

 **The Next, Next, Next Day… Round 3! FIGHT!**

* * *

Explosions rock one of the many alleyways of Death City as Maka and Shadow dodge the flaming pumpkins sent their way. Maka uses Soul's scythe form to her advantage, while Shadow simply uses the moves that he'd learned in the past in order to evade the attacks. At this point in time, all the citizens are inside their houses, which thanks to Lord Death, were protected from being completely destroyed by the witch sitting on the biggest floating pumpkin in the sky up above the three DWMA students as other, smaller pumpkins float in the air around her.

"You should give it up. You can't beat me girl." Blair tells the platinum blonde, scythe wielding girl. However, her eyes suddenly narrow in a seductive way as she turns her head to face Shadow as he blurs into existence after dodging a few more exploding pumpkins. "But… That's not to say that _you_ can't." She tells him with a sultry tone in her voice. At the implications, Shadow smirks underneath his mask, even as he realizes that this girl wouldn't be able to follow through with anything that she's saying by the end of the night.

However, he's distracted from his train of thought by the sounds of Maka and Soul fighting again, since apparently Blair made an offer to Soul after talking to Shadow, making the black-clad teen sigh as he watches the two argue like an old married couple. "Oh well, guess I'm gonna have to take a more active role in this fight." He says loud enough for the others to hear.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Soul yells at the black-clad teen, his annoyance with Maka still apparent at the moment. However, Shadow ignores him as he reaches to the sheath at the left side of his waist, and draws the sword that's present there. When it's completely free, the two other students from the DWMA, as well as Blair, are able to see it for the first time. Blair for obvious reasons, while Maka and Soul hadn't seen it because he'd only finished it recently, and none of the Kishin eggs they'd gone after had been difficult enough for him to use it.

The sword itself looked like your normal, everyday katana. However, there were a few things that were noticeably different. For one, the metal appeared to have a few grooves in it, but with the distance between it and the other people around Shadow, they couldn't tell. There was also the fact that it was longer than an ordinary katana, being almost three feet in length. At the same time, the handle wasn't like your everyday Kitana, and appeared a bit thicker. Swinging the blade down by his side and then back up again, Shadow crouches slightly as he faces Blair.

"Well Blair, let's see how much stamina you have left." He says with a grin underneath his mask, making the witch in question give him a sultry smirk.

"Oh, I have plenty. I'd be more worried about your performance with your sword in front of two other people." Blair tells him, making the black-clad teen give an audible chuckle at her returned innuendo, before he blurs out of existence. Right after that happens, Blair leaps off her pumpkin just in case he was targeting her, and not the projectiles in the air around her. As it turns out, she did the right thing, since a few seconds later the pumpkin she'd been floating on gets cut into dozens of pieces in the timespan of a second. When Blair lands on the ground a few yards away from Maka, Shadow blurs back into existence beside the scythe Meister, his katana held in his right hand with the blade pointing towards the ground at an angle.

When he reappears, Blair immediately uses her magic to cause her sleeves to extend towards him in an effort to catch him and keep him from moving. Unfortunately for her, Shadow simply slices through the fabric, before rushing her once again. However, this time he goes slower as he charges her, allowing the purple haired witch to see his attack coming, and dodge as he attempts to slice her across her stomach. As she leaps up into the air and to the side, Blair's hands begin to glow a bright orange as she starts to chant.

"Pum-pumpkin, pumpkin… Smashing Pumpkin!" She exclaims, throwing her hands down as the orange light shoots down at the ground towards Shadow. However, he blurs out of existence once again in order to dodge the attack, which creates a large crater in the ground as the explosion takes the shape of a large pumpkin with a carved in face for a few seconds. When he blurs back into existence, Blair turns to face him, only for the sound of someone else yelling to take her attention away from the black-clad teen.

She turns around to find Maka sprinting at her with Soul pulled back, ready to slice the witch in two. However, Blair leaps over the swing, and lands behind Maka, making the platinum blonde haired girl attempt to stop and turn around towards her target. Unfortunately for her, Blair uses her magic once again, and causes the top of her hat to extend as it takes the shape of a hand, grabbing onto Maka's ankle, and throwing her up towards the roof of one of the houses along the alleyway they're fighting in. After doing this, Blair turns back towards Shadow, and raises her arm towards the black-clad teen with her palm facing him.

"Halloween Cannon!" She exclaims, the signature flaming pumpkin flying towards Shadow as he blurs out of existence to escape the attack. When this happens, Blair summons another big pumpkin, and uses it to quickly float up towards Maka and Soul before Shadow can go after her again, the scythe Meister stopping her attempts to talk to Soul, who wouldn't answer her, when she notices the purplette floating in front of them. When this happens, Blair summons multiple smaller pumpkins in the air around her, before directing them at the Weapon and Meister duo on the roof, making Maka do her best to dodge all of the attacks that explode on the roof in places that she was previously standing on seconds before each attack collides with the roofing tiles.

Unfortunately, it came to an end when Maka landed on another roof, and an explosion collided with the tiles a couple feet away. The concussive force behind the blast caused Maka to go flying towards the edge, sliding down the roof and breaking many of the tiles off in the process. A few feet away from the edge, the scythe Meister manages to lodge Soul's blade into the roof, slowing her descent, and allowing her to hang onto his handle as she finally stops, dangling over the alleyway below with Soul being the only thing to stop her from falling onto the cobblestone. After she manages to stop herself, she looks up at her partner with confusion clear on her face.

"Soul, what's going on? I don't understand why you haven't been answering me." Maka says to her partner and weapon, confusion as well as slight annoyance present in her voice as she stares at the large, red eye present on the top of the handle. On the roof of the house that's across the alleyway from the one Maka and Soul are on, Shadow blurs into existence with his sword in its sheath once again. He watches with narrowed eyes as Soul returns to his human form, and then proceeds to drop Maka into a trash bin in the alleyway below.

However, as he continues to watch the two, he begins to understand what's happening, and a small smirk makes its way onto his face beneath his mask as Soul apparently breaks his partnership with Maka, and instead chooses to be Blair's weapon. When the white haired DWMA student tells Maka this, she immediately accuses Blair of using one of her spells to bewitch Soul into working for her. However, Soul denies Maka's claim, and claims he was picking Blair simply because of her looks. At that piece of information, Maka is shocked, before she clenches her fists as her hair once again covers the upper part of her face in darkness.

Shadow remains silent on the rooftop above, watching the scene below him with a passive look as he listens to Maka's speech, before it changes into a rant after she admits that she'd put her faith in Soul, the platinum blonde haired girl yelling about her wish for all men to die at the end as her entire being is filled with rage and despair at the sight in front of her, memories of her father cheating on her mother also going through the back of her mind as she clenches her eyes shut in an attempt keep the tears at the edges of them from escaping, Shadow watching the scene from above with a small frown underneath his mask. A few seconds of silence later, and Maka speaks up once again.

"Hey Soul… You said that all women make wild assumptions without reasoning first, right? That's what you said?" She asks her former partner, her voice shaken by the grief that she's currently feeling. "Well what reason do men have for cheating?! It's not fair!" She exclaims in anger. However, in response to Maka's words, Soul gives a wide smirk, while Shadow gives a small smile as he finally stands to his full height on the edge of the roof.

"How am I supposed to know? I can't answer that." Soul tells the platinum blonde haired girl as he lets his right arm transform into his signature scythe blade, this one about twice the size of his normal version as it wraps ominously around Blair's form. "After all, cool men don't cheat on their partners, do they?" He asks Maka rhetorically as Blair looks at the black and red blade in surprise at the sudden development, before she suddenly feels something wrap around her legs. When this happens, she looks down at the ground to find four kunai impaled into the ground, ropes tied to each of them, which were also wrapped around her legs, keeping her tied to the ground.

"Maka!" Soul cries out, holding out his left hand towards Maka so that she can grab onto it, the platinum blonde haired girl wiping away her tears before rushing towards her partner. While this is happening, Blair looks to her right, where Shadow is leaning against the wall of one of the houses.

"Checkmate." He mutters as Maka grabs onto Soul's hand, transforming him into his full scythe form as she swings her arms, bisecting Blair at the waist as Soul's blade cuts through her like a hot knife through butter. A few seconds later, the former-witch's body turns completely black, before shrinking in on itself, and then exploding into the air to reveal the purple soul underneath. Once she'd killed the witch, Maka falls to the ground in exhaustion as Soul returns to his human form, and takes the soul in his hand as he turns to face Maka with a smile.

"We've got them all… Good job." Soul tells her, the platinum blonde haired girl managing to get to her feet with a small smile and a light blush in response as she thanks Soul in her mind for what he'd done for her. While she does this, Soul turns his attention back to the purple soul held in his hand with a smirk on his face. "In the end, the shape and form don't matter at all. It's only the soul that matters, right…? Nothing else." He says as he turns to face her once again, making Maka nod in response as Shadow pushes himself off the wall and walks over towards the two of them.

"Well you two, only one thing left to do. Soul's gotta eat the witch soul. And once that happens…" He trails off as he smirks beneath his mask, Soul doing the same as Maka gives a small smile.

"That's right. With this soul, I'll become a Death Scythe." Soul finishes Shadow's sentence as the yellow moon hangs in the air above them, blood dripping from its smirking mouth as a deep laugh can be heard echoing from it through the night air. After a few seconds of staring at the purple soul in his hand, the white haired DWMA student leans his head back, and drops the soul into his open mouth, chewing it loudly before swallowing it. When he does this, his eyes fly open as a slight grunt makes its way past his lips and the air around him is pushed away as the ground begins to glow a bright white.

After a few seconds, Soul holds his arms out to his sides, a loud yell coming from his mouth as yellow lightning begins to crash into the ground around him. "The power!" He exclaims as multiple bright blue scythe blades explode from his arms, legs and back. "I can feel incredible power!" he continues to yell, before a few seconds later, everything returns to normal as he slumps over. "Or not." He says in a depressed voice.

"Huh?!" Maka says in confusion as she looks at her partner with wide eyes as everything around them looks like it was drawn onto a piece of white paper, Shadow being the only normal one as he looks at the two with a raised eyebrow, Soul letting off a burp a few seconds later, making Maka hold out her hands towards him as she looks away. "No way." She states, not wanting to get close to Soul after that. However, a few seconds later, a dark purple cat walks in front of them with a _very_ familiar hat on its head. The Weapon and Meister look at the cat in shock as it lets off a "Meow", while Shadow's eyebrows simply rise as he stares at the "new" arrival.

 _Huh, I thought there was something funny about her, but I wasn't expecting_ this _._ He thinks to himself as everything around him returns to normal and Maka and Soul continue to look at the cat in shock, and slight denial.

"Don't tell me…" Maka begins, making the cat turn its head around to face the two, an almost teasing look on its face. "You're not really…" Maka continues, but is unable to finish her sentence while the cat raises one of its hind paws and scratches underneath its chin. Then, it starts to speak, and a voice none of the three were expecting to hear again comes from the cat's mouth.

"I never said I was a witch, did I? You just made that assumption all on your own." The cat, who could now be identified as _Blair_ , tells the two, the teasing tone of her voice revealing that she found their current situation amusing. In a puff of pink smoke, which clears away a few seconds after it appears, Blair the "witch" can be seen kneeling in the same place the Blair the cat was a few seconds ago. However, this time around, there's a significant change to her appearance. With her hat off, the three present can clearly see the purple cat ears with light purple tips present on top of her head.

"I'm really just a cat with a _ridiculous_ amount of magic power." She tells them as she bats a hand at them as if it were a paw, though this is aimed more at Shadow than the other two, the teasing smile on her face only making the fact that she found this amusing even more clear.

"Huh…?" Soul and Maka state again, since at this point they just don't _want_ to believe that they'd been fighting, and losing to, a _cat_ the past few nights. As the two continue to stare in shock, with Shadow now staring at the situation in front of him with a passive look on his face, Blair tilts her head down slightly with a fake pout.

"The shape and form don't matter, isn't that right…?" She asks, before lifting her head to give another teasing smile at the duo in front of her. "Huh, Soul?" She teases the white haired Weapon in front of her. In response Soul simply continues to stare as Blair stands up in front of him with the smile remaining on her face, before he turns around, walks a few feet with a dazed look on his face, and then grasps his hair in his hands.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" He exclaims, before crouching as he holds his arms out in front of him. "Does this mean I ate 99 human souls and one cat Soul?! That just cannot be right!" He exclaims in anger, before an exclamation mark appears above Maka's head as she looks in the opposite direction, and her face turns down in a frown as she remembers one of the things that Lord Death had told them three nights beforehand, Shadow realizing the same thing as he leans against the wall beside her.

The black-clad teen lets off a sigh from beside Maka as he looks at the two in sympathy. "I'm afraid that's not the worst of it Soul… If you remember correctly, you failed to get a witch's soul. Which means that all of the 99 Kishin souls that you've collected so far… Are now null and void, and officially property of Lord Death." He says, Maka stiffening beside him as his words register.

"So that means…" She trails off in a dejected tone, before her own hands rise up to grab onto her hair. "We failed!" She exclaims in annoyance and despair. When Maka says this, Soul lets off a loud growl of annoyance himself, before running over to an alleyway that connected to the one everyone was currently standing in, and grabbed his bike, before starting it up.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" he exclaims as he throws his leg over the seat, Maka sitting on the leather behind him as he starts speeding down the cobblestone road, his angered yells echoing off the walls of the buildings on either side. Shadow watches them go with a sigh, before turning back around to find Blair still standing a few yards away, an innocent smile present on her face, which makes Shadow give a small chuckle at the sight.

"So I see that you're still here. Any particular reason?" He asks as she walks towards him, her eyes filled with the same innocence as her smile. However, Shadow knows that it's actually fake, and the fact that the smile curves a bit more so that it's actually a mischievous smile that she's giving him as she gets closer only reinforces that knowledge.

"Well… You _did_ say that the two of us would get along well if I wasn't a witch. Isn't that right?" She asks as she leans against him, placing her right hand on his shoulder as she presses her breasts against his arm, her eyes now looking up at him with a seductive shine in them. In response to her words, Shadow gives a light chuckle, before he moves slightly so that he's behind her, and places his own hand on her shoulder as his other trails across her waist, making the purplette shiver slightly.

"That's true Blair, I did say that, didn't I?" He whispers in her ear, his mask off once again as a small smirk can be seen on his face. "You know, now that you're not a witch, I can apologize for Soul being the cause of your wrecked house." He continues. As it turned out, the reason the fight was taking place in Death City that night was because earlier, the trio had managed to get to Blair's house, and start the battle there. Unfortunately, Soul had tried to attack her a few times alone when they first got there, and whenever Blair tried to get him with a Pumpkin Cannon, he'd manage to dodge.

The amount of times he dodged a blast made it so that each one weakened the house's supports, before the whole thing eventually came crashing to the ground, making it so that the four battling ended up moving their fight. When this happened, Maka, Soul and Shadow had run through the forest in an attempt to find a better, wide open area to fight Blair, since she had the open air above them, while they were stuck underneath the trees of the woods. Because of this, they eventually ended up in Death City, where the fight had started back up again.

Now, Blair gave a slightly upset hum as she pouted at Shadow's words, before another mischievous smile made its way onto her face as she turns around to face the black-clad teen, and wraps her arms around his neck as she stares at him. "Well, you can make it up to me by letting me stay with you!" She says with the same smirk, looking at him with sultry eyes as she slowly presses herself against him. "That is of course, if you don't mind me being there…" She whispers, and Shadow gives another light chuckle at her current attitude, before Blair lets off a little yelp as Shadow suddenly picks her up in a bridal carry.

"Well, having a beautiful woman in my house does sound pretty good…" He says as he starts walking with a small smile on his face, before he looks down at her as he continues walking. "However, I hope you aren't like this 24/7. If I'm gonna have a girl living with me, I'm gonna hope that it's not only cause they're looking to be "friends with benefits"." He tells her, making Blair give him a smile in response.

"Don't worry, I'm also really nice. But… I'm gonna have to get to know you better first." She tells him with a wink, making him chuckle in response as he gives her a nod.

"Of course. In truth, I'd like to get to know the girl that's been chasing after me for the past three days as well." He tells her, making Blair give him a smirk in response as she playfully bats her hand at him again.

"Ooo, so the mystery man likes to have the girl chase after him does he?" Blair asks, before giving another yelp as Shadow places her on feet on the ground beside him as he leans over so that his breath tickles her ear.

"I'm not opposed to it." He whispers, before leaning back. "But in all seriousness, I would like to get to know you Blair." He tells her, making her giggle as she leans forwards and looks up at him with wide eyes.

"Well… I know how we can start." She tells him, making him raise an eyebrow in response.

"Oh? How's that?" He asks her, making her giggle as she leans back and clasps her hands behind her back.

"Let me see your face, and let me know your real name." She tells him, making him pause, before chuckling as he sheepishly rubs the back of his neck.

"Right, three days of knowing a girl and you don't know either." He admits. "Although, the fact that I thought you were a witch might've had something to do with that." He tells her, making her stick her tongue out at him. "But either way, I guess that's one way to start." He says with a shrug, before throwing his hood off and letting Blair see his face for the first time.

"My alias isn't too far off my real name. It's actually Shade."

* * *

 **Author's Note Part 2: Welp, that's about it for this chapter. So as you can see, there are already quite a few changes that have been made to this story! The most noticeable ones being that I've made Shadow more efficient at his job! The reasoning? Well, I kinda figured that since A: He's older than the other main characters, and B: Due to stuff that's happened in his past that you guys don't know about yet, he'd be more efficient than how I made him in my previous version.**

 **More changes with Shadow include the name change from Jack to Shade. The reason for this was because after watching through a bit of Soul Eater again to get back into the mood to write this, I realized that having names like that wouldn't be out of place. I mean, there's "Soul", "Black Star", "Mosquito", and many others. So, having Shadow's real name be "Shade" isn't too far out there. Not only this, but his personality is fairly different as well! The reason for this is because after writing so many stories where my OC has to be forwards due to the girl he's paired with, it's basically become automatic for me to do this. So, it would've been a bit difficult to make Shadow be shy at the beginning…**

 **Now, after writing this and then reading through it to check for mistakes, as well as reading through my last version of this story, I can gladly say that I have indeed gotten better at writing. At least, I hope I have over the past year. I mean, having this be somewhere around 12K words in a single chapter, while my first version that has three chapters in it has close to 20K words total tells me that I'm definitely doing _something_ better. Whether it's simply adding more detail, or not skipping over certain scenes in a rush to get out a chapter, I can't really tell.**

 **But anyways, I think that's about all that I have to say for this chapter, and with it being almost 12:00 AM, I'm gonna post this, and then go to bed so that I can get a good five hours of sleep for school tomorrow. So, thanks for taking the time out of your day to read this, and I'll see you all next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Solo Mission**

* * *

 **Author's Note Part 1: Well guys, I'm starting up the second chapter about 18 hours after posting the first one. But, with everything that's going on in my life that I told you about last chapter, I have no idea when this will actually get posted. As it stands, I'm starting about an hour or so before I'm gonna be eating dinner, so who knows? Maybe I'll lose the mood to write after eating…**

 **But anyways, welcome to the second chapter of this story! As you can see, I've already started to diverge from the last one a bit more in this one, since Shade / Shadow is gonna be taking on a solo mission for himself in this one! However, for those of you reading this, it's _not_ going to be a chapter that was written completely _by me_ for you guys. Instead, I'm gonna be doing what I've done in my other stories, and make this an "Original Chapter".**

 **For those of you who don't know what I mean by that, it's basically like I'm taking an event / situation from a separate anime / movie, and placing it in this story with characters from this series taking the place of the original ones from the original version while at the same time changing the events themselves slightly to fit the story better. In this case, I'm currently writing out the Author's Note without a clue as to what the mission will actually be, but I'll know by the time that I reach it. Heck that's what I do for most of my stories. I simply create / solve situations as they progress.**

 **Anyways, I'll let you guys get to reading the actual chapter now, since I'm sure you all just want to get to reading it anyways.**

* * *

 **3rd Person POV:**

* * *

Death City. The location of the Death Weapon Meister Academy, as well as all the different houses and apartment buildings that housed most of, if not all, the students that attended the academy in question. In one such apartment, Shade can be seen sleeping peacefully in his queen sized bed, the blinds attached to the window above said bed closed, and only allowing a few rays of light to get into the room through the cracks, while the rest of the room was only slightly illuminated thanks to the lamp set up on the bedside table on the right side of the bed, across from the wall.

However, as Shade continues to sleep, a figure raises itself beside his bed, before looking down at his sleeping form. The light from the lamp only slightly illuminates the shape, allowing a human-shaped shadow to be projected onto the wall beside the bed. Then, in the darkness of the room, the person gives a wide smile, allowing slightly sharp, pure white teeth to be seen in the dark as they lean towards the sleeping white haired teenager, said teeth parting slightly with each second they get closer.

However, seconds before the person can reach their target, Shade's eyes fly open, and he quickly blurs out of existence, making the person's large smile change into a frown at the sight, before they're pushed onto the bed as Shade reappears behind them, and keeps their arms behind their back as he leans over them to keep them pinned to the mattress, while at the same time allowing his mouth to be right next to the person's head.

"…When will you learn, Blair?" Shade asks the figure as he leans back, and raises his hand to tug at a cord hanging from the ceiling, turning on the light attached to the ceiling fan above him, and allowing Blair's prone form to be seen clearly by the light shining down from above. In response to his words, Blair shifts a bit in his grip as she turns her head to look at him with a smirk.

"I won't. Not until I finally catch you." She responds, making Shade give a small sigh as he shakes his head, before giving the girl underneath him a smile.

"Of course not Blair." He responds, before pushing her against the bed a bit more, making her give a slight moan at the feeling due to the fact that Shade currently had his groin area pressed against her ass, while at the same time he was pressing her breasts into the mattress. When she lets off her moan, Shade smirks as he leans over once again so that he's able to talk into her ear again.

"Oh? Did you like that?" He asks her in a whisper, making her look at him out of the corner of her eyes with a seductive shine in them.

"I don't know… Do _you_ think I enjoyed it?" She asks him with an innocent tone, before she's forced to close her eyes and let off a sultry moan as Shade does the same thing to her again, his smirk widening at her response to his actions.

"I think that you did Blair. And…" He trails off as he moves his free hand underneath her trapped body, and grabs onto one of her breasts that was being pressed against the mattress, making her moan in response as she gains a slight flush to her face. "I also think that you want me to do more." He whispers to her as he starts to knead the breast that he's holding. This makes Blair look at him out of the corner of her eyes once again as she starts to pant slightly from what the white haired teen on top of her is doing.

"…Please?" She asks him with a small pout, making Shade's smirk become feral as he suddenly pulls away from the purplette, before roughly turning her over, and then moving so that he's holding himself above her form as she lies in his bed with a flushed face as she continues to lightly pant from what he's done to her so far, before he leans down so that his mouth is beside her ear again.

"Of course Blair." He whispers, before pulling back, and capturing her lips with his own in a heated kiss, which Blair manages to return as she wraps her legs around Shade's waist, while her arms make their way around his neck, the two allowing their tongues to come into play a few seconds later as they begin to battle for dominance.

At this point in time, it's been about a week and a half since the night that Shade, Maka and Soul had found out that Blair wasn't actually a witch. At that point in time, the two currently locking lips in Shade's bed had already began their flirting with one another, and from that night onwards, they got to know each other on more personal levels. It was only a few days ago that they'd officially gotten together, and with the personalities of each of them, it'd only taken so long before this was something that they did on a regular basis.

As the two continue to lock lips, Shade moves one of his hands back to Blair's breasts, and begins to knead one of them, making the purplette separate from the kiss to let off a moan. This causes Shade to smirk in response as he moves his head, allowing him to plant kisses along Blair's neck, which makes her shiver underneath him as she wraps her legs a bit tighter around the white haired teen's waist, while her hands move to the back of his white T-shirt, and grab onto it. She pulls at it a bit, almost as if she's trying to take it off him as he continues to pleasure her.

After a few more seconds, Shade lets off a grunt while Blair begins to give him a seductive purr as she grinds her hips against his own, causing the both of them to gaze at each other with small hints of lust appearing in their eyes. While this happens, Blair gives Shade a coy smile, before the white haired teen returns it with a feral one of his own as his hand makes its way to the back of her shirt/skirt combo, pulls down the zipper that was present there, and then removes it from her body in one swift move. When this happens, Blair gasps at the sudden loss of her clothing, before releasing another moan as Shade kneads her purple bra covered chest.

"How much do you like this Blair?" He whispers to her, before he's forced to give off a grunt as Blair looks at him with sultry eyes, her hands currently grasping his groin since when the two of them were like this, it was the only time Shade allowed his guard to drop.

"Oh, I'd say that I've been enjoying this as much as you're about to enjoy it." She tells him with her cheerful tone, even though it contains a hint of sultriness as she proceeds to push him onto his back as she straddles his waist, and then removes his shirt from his body, letting off a seductive purr at the sight of his toned chest as she runs her hands over the muscles she sees there, grinding her hips the whole time to keep Shade slightly unfocused. "Mmm… Blair likey." She whispers as she continues to massage the muscles that she can see, before leaning down and kissing Shade on the lips.

When this happens, Shade returns it as one of his hands moves back up to her bra covered chest, while the second moves down to her purple panties covered ass, massaging the skin there since the panties that Blair wore were actually fairly revealing, and were practically a thong. When Shade does this, Blair's eyes widen in surprise as a, " _Nya~_ " makes its way past her lips, before she looks down at her boyfriend with flushed cheeks, while her pupils are more like slits now.

At the sight, Shade sighs internally, before he stops pleasuring the girl on top of him, and instead reaches up to push her away by her shoulders, making her look at him in slight confusion as the lust in her eyes recedes, and her pupils return to normal. In response to her confused look, Shade lets off an actual sigh as he swings his legs over the side of the bed, and gets to his feet, before turning to face his girlfriend. "Sorry Blair, but it started happening again." He tells her, making her face become slightly redder as she looks down at the bed.

"Oh…" She mutters in slight embarrassment. One of the downsides to _technically_ being a cat, even though most people might simply classify Blair as a "Neko girl", was that the purplette was more susceptible to her hormones than normal humans. Because of this, her and Shade had only managed to go so far for limited amounts of time before they had to stop, since neither one believed that they were at the stage in their relationship to take things to the next level yet. However, her face is raised from looking at the sheets a few seconds later by Shade's hand as he cups her chin as he gives her a smile, before he gives her a true, loving kiss on the lips that almost has her melting.

A few seconds later, he separates, and gives her a small smile. "Don't worry about it." He tells her, before leaning in so that his mouth is next to her ear once again as he continues to cup her chin in his hand. "And besides, who knows? Maybe you'll be able to act on your instincts sometime soon and get lucky…" He whispers, making her eyes become slightly slanted once again as she begins to pant slightly at his words, looking at him out of the corner of her eyes to see him giving her a curved smirk.

In response to his words, she grabs his shoulders, and quickly pulls him into a heated kiss, which he returns for a few seconds before the two separate. As the string of saliva that connected their lips also separates, Shade gives a small chuckle, before walking over towards one of the doors in his room that led into a closet of his. Meanwhile back on his bed, Blair attempts to get her hormones under control once again, before she stands up, and stretches. After getting all the kinks out of her back, she turns to look at Shade as he finishes getting dressed in his work outfit, which was actually the Assassin-like gear that he wore when he was with Maka and Soul.

At the sight, Blair's eyes become half-lidded as she saunters over to stand in front of him, before wrapping her arms around his neck as she stares into his eyes. "So, you have another job today?" She asks in a slightly quiet voice, making Shade smirk at her question as he wraps his arms around her waist.

"Yeah. I've gotta go and see Lord Death about the information for it in a little while. But, I should have enough time for breakfast before I go." He tells her, making her give him a seductive smirk in response as they separate, before she's surrounded by a golden light. When it disappears, Blair is standing in the same place, but now she's no longer wearing her underwear. Instead she's wearing a white apron, a black thong… And that's it. At the sight, Shade allows a smirk to appear on his face, before it's covered as Blair leans forwards and captures his lips with her own. After a few seconds, she pulls back with a giggle.

"Well then, I'll just go right ahead and make us something." She says, before turning around and heading towards the door that led to the rest of the apartment, turning her head to look over her shoulder at him with inviting eyes at the doorway. "You're welcome to join me in the kitchen as I make it." She purrs, before sauntering out into the hallway that led into the kitchen. At the sight, Shade allows a small chuckle past his lips, before he follows his girlfriend into the kitchen.

Needless to say that breakfast ended up being postponed for a little while after he walked in…

* * *

A few hours later, Shade finds himself standing in Xian, China. Looking around the area that he was standing in, he found it devoid of life, which was understandable based on the lanterns that had been sliced apart, along with a few lines carved into the stone. Walking over to one and running a hand over it, he decided that it was likely that the marks were caused by a creature with claws, as opposed to something with a weapon. Looking around again, the whistling wind reinforcing the fact that he was alone, before he noticed something shining from the moonlight a few yards away.

Walking over to it, one of his eyebrows rises at the sight that greets him. Bending down and taking the item into his hand, he finds what appears to be a lion's claw, which was made out of marble. Turning it in his hands, he notices a small pile of blue dust shimmering a few feet away, and turns his attention to it. Bending down to get a closer look, he sees that it's sparkling constantly, and it's not because of the moonlight.

"Hmmm…" He mutters out loud, before looking at the area around the pile of dust. Taking a closer look, he finds that the dust and claw were both present on a platform of some kind, and looking at the ground, he saw what appeared to be lion prints leading away from the pile of blue dust, each paw print leaving behind similar dust. Raising an eyebrow, Shade stands up, before looking to his left as a figure approaches him. When he does this, he sees a man in a security officer's uniform walking over to him. "Can I assume that you are here for the DWMA?" The man asks, getting a nod from Shade in response.

"Yes. Is there anything that you can tell me regarding these items?" He asks the man, holding up the claw, and gesturing to the small pile of dust. In response to his question, the man sighs.

"Those are all that remain of the statue that came to life, and left this area." The man tells Shade, getting a nod in response. "Unfortunately, this is not surprising. Since the ancient palace was excavated, we have seen some… Unusual things in this village." The man tells the DWMA Agent.

"I see." Shade says with a nod, before his attention is brought to the rolled up piece of paper in the guard's hand. "And the poster?" He asks, nodding towards the poster in question, which the guard pulls out and unrolls so that Shade can see it.

"This is the Scepter of Xian." The guard states, the picture on the poster revealing a golden scepter painted onto it, with Kanji depicting its name on either side. "One of our oldest cultural treasures. Last night it was taken from our museum. Perhaps only a coincidence, but… Troubling, none the less." The guard states, before rolling the poster back up in his hands. Shade nods in response to this piece of information.

"Right, I'll be sure to keep an eye out for that as well as the statue. Now, where exactly is the palace?" He asks the guard, who turns and point in the direction it was located.

"It is in the northern part of the village. However, I would advise against going there. We believe it to be… _Haunted_." The guard states, and beneath his mask, Shade gives a small smile as he heads towards the palace.

"Well, that's the exact reason I'm here, isn't it?"

* * *

A few minutes later, Shade is walking through the main area inside the palace, walking towards the back through the main aisle, and looking around him at all the statues that had been placed there. And he had to admit that he was impressed. He remembered reading that all the statues had been sculpted by hand, and for all of them to seem almost identical was a testament to the skill of the sculptors.

Thinking about it, he felt that there was more to them than that, but at the moment, he couldn't remember. Shaking that thought off as he got closer to the back, he stopped in front of a sarcophagus that had been placed on a platform in the room, and then reaches into his items pouch, which was right next to his weapons pouch, and pulls out a small notebook. This was where he'd jotted down a few notes that Lord Death had given him before sending him out on this mission.

From what the Grim Reaper had told him, the person who was buried here was a man that had gone by the name of the First Emperor. The man had rose to greatness by uniting the many tribes of the land into one great empire. However, like many men who did the same, he became tyrannical, and ruled over everything with an iron fist. Looking up for a few seconds, he sees a tapestry that has a picture painted onto it, most likely a portrait of the First Emperor. And held in his hand was the same scepter that the guard had mentioned was stolen the previous night.

 _Any chance of those two not being linked is now down the drain._ Shade thinks to himself as he looks back down at his notebook. From the notes he took down, he was reminded that the man only started to become tyrannical after his empire started growing, most likely because of the influx in power the man felt. And because of this, he would enslave those who defied him. However, for the ones who followed him willingly, they crafted a golden scepter that would allow the man immortality.

Also noted down, was how in the end, the number of subjects that didn't follow him was greater than those that did, so they were able to overwhelm the emperor, and entomb him in the sarcophagus that was lying in front of Shade. Closing his notebook and putting it away, Shade stares down at the coffin in front of him. While he knew that the man had likely started to form a Kishin Egg inside of him, he also believed that there were better ways of taking someone out than burying them alive.

However, he supposed that killing the man with the immortal scepter would be fairly difficult. But it would have been easy to kill him once they took it away. Unfortunately, it seemed that he would have to do that in their place. Placing his hands in the groove between the coffin and its lid, he gets ready to lift it, only to pause when he hears movement behind him. Removing his hands from the coffin, Shade turns around towards the noise, and is only slightly shocked by what he sees.

Floating in the air behind him was a Chinese dragon with red scales, and glowing green eyes. And as it breathed, smoke exited its nostrils right in front of Shade. In response, the DWMA Agent simply stares at the creature, before sighing. "You know, if I were a normal person, I'd either put this off as a hallucination, or be running for my life… But considering my job…" He trails off, right before the dragon roars in his face. "…Yeah, this is par for the course." He finishes, before leaping backwards and placing his feet against the wall, reaching into his weapons pouch at the same time.

Then, as he leaps off the wall, he throws three Kunai at the dragon, the weapons only getting stuck in the scales, and not penetrating through the flesh. When Shade lands, he stares at his weapons as the dragon curves its body towards him, the Kunai being dislodged, and falling to the floor. "Tsk." Shade stares at the weapons, before raising his head to look at the dragon, which exhales smoke from its nostrils yet again. If Shade had to guess, he'd say that the dragon wasn't amused with his attempt to hurt it.

And he's proven right a few seconds later when he leaps backwards to avoid the stream of fire that the dragon breathes, the flames barely missing him as he makes his way through the statues, before leaping up against a pillar to get another look at the dragon. When the dragon sees him, it immediately turns towards him with a roar of anger, and flies at the pillar. The DWMA Agent leaps off at the last second, making the dragon ram into the support pillar. While dust falls from the ceiling due to the dragon's actions, the pillar doesn't crumble.

Narrowing his eyes at the dragon, Shade thinks about his options. He could face off against the dragon, and try to find a way to take it out, but it was likely that the dragon wasn't actually the cause for what was happening around town, so facing off against it would likely just waste his time. His other option was to find a way out of here, and find out just what _was_ causing all the problems in the area. After dodging another stream of fire, Shade decides to go with the second option.

Looking around the room, he sees a few grates in the ground. Leaping down in front of one after dodging another attempt from the dragon to ram into him, he pries the grate out of the floor, and looks down at the shaft that it had been blocking off. Luckily, it could easily fit him, and with that in mind, he leaps down just as another stream of fire passes overhead. As he falls down, the dragon attempts to go down after him, except that the only thing that fits is its snout. When it realizes that it won't be able to chase after Shade, it gives a roar of anger, before attempting to breath fire down after him.

Luckily, it only lasts for a few seconds, and doesn't come anywhere close to Shade as he continues to slide down, before shooting out of the hole in a wall that was the exit point. Rolling with the momentum, he's able to come to a stop without hurting himself, and then proceeds to dust off his clothes as he looks around the area that he ended up in. From the looks of things, he'd either ended up in a dungeon underneath the palace, or some kind of area where the First Emperor might have been taken in case of an emergency.

And as Shade continues to walk around the floor, he starts to think that it was the latter, based on all the empty rooms that looked like they would have been used as bedrooms, study rooms, there was even a library. However, at one point, he was forced to stop, and crouch in the shadows when the lion from the town went stalking past, the same blue dust being shaken off its form with each step that it takes. And thinking about it, Shade could recall that the same blue dust occasionally drop from the dragon's form, while the other one inside the large room had remained on its pillar

With those memories, Shade realized that the dust was likely the cause of the two inanimate objects being brought to life. A frown crossed his face at that thought, since it meant that whoever was behind the things happening in the town, likely had more of the stuff tucked away for later use in the future. And when the lion finally left, Shade slowly exited the shadows, before heading in the direction that it had come from, passing more rooms along the way.

Finally, he came upon a room that looked like it would be used for Alchemy, during the era that it had been built in. Nowadays, people would probably use the equipment present in order to practice chemistry. At the sight, Shade's frown returned, and he locked the door behind him before he started searching the place for a jar filled with the dust that he'd seen three times now. Unfortunately, he's unable to find anything before he hears a sound coming from the door, and turns to face it. The sight that greets him is an old man fazing through the locked door, before he notices Shade, and a scowl appears on his face.

"You are not a friend of the Master… He will be most displeased." The man states as he walks towards the DWMA Agent. At the sight of the old man walking towards him, Shade frowns, and turns to face him.

"Are you the one who's been causing all the disturbances around town lately?" He asks, his hand slowly inching towards his katana sheathed at his side. Unfortunately, the old man notices, and holds out his hand towards Shade, before chanting a spell. What follows is the ground at Shade's feet turning to liquid, causing the DWMA Agent to sink a bit, before it solidified once again around his legs, trapping him in the floor. "Shit." Shade growls out as he looks at his trapped legs, before looking back up at the man as he walks past him.

"Though, we may have use for you when he awakes…" He continues, making Shade turn his head to follow the old man's movements.

"I'm guessing by that, you mean either as a servant, or a sacrifice." He states with a frown as he glances at his legs, giving them an experimental tug, only for them to refuse to move. In response to his question, the old man simply gives a sinister chuckle as he walks over to a wall, part of which separates to reveal the Scepter of Xian, and a bag. "So, let me take a guess. You're the one who stole the Scepter of Xian, so that you could give it to the First Emperor after you woke him up with whatever is in that bag." Shade states with narrowed eyes.

"I stole nothing!" The old man exclaims as his grip on the scepter tightens. "It shall soon be in the hands of its rightful owner." The old man continues as he walks by Shade and heads towards the door, turning around to face the DWMA Agent as he does so. "Then, you shall see _greatness_." The man tells him, before fazing through the door once again. Shade glares at the door that he fazed through, before looking back down at his trapped legs.

 _Well this is just great. Luckily, I have an easy way out of this._ He thinks to himself, his gaze being drawn to his sword. As his hand grasps the hilt, he stops for a few seconds as he hears sounds coming from around the room. Looking up at one of the areas that it was coming from, he found a large group of rats heading towards him. "Well shit." He mutters, before pulling his sword free from its sheath, and then stabbing it into the ground in front of him. At the sight of the katana, the rats freeze, before scurrying back to their hiding places when they see Shade's glare.

When they're gone, Shade exhales, before calming himself as he takes a few deep breaths. Then, a few seconds later, his hand twitches, before the ground around his legs is suddenly cut to pieces. Shade climbs out of the hole, the sliced rocks falling down to fill in part of the hole in the process, before sliding his katana back into its sheath as he turns to the door, and runs towards it, unlocking it quickly and throwing it open. When he does this, he finds the lion from town standing in his way, a growl coming from its mouth. At the sight, Alex pauses, before frowning as he crouches, and pulls out a Kunai that he holds in his hand in a reverse grip.

No words needed to be said for the DWMA Agent. All he had to do was take out the lion in front of him, and then go back to the main room of the palace to take down the old man, and the First Emperor. With that in mind, Shade leaps at the lion, making the living-statue leap towards him at the same time. Shade slides beneath the beast, stabbing it with his Kunai, and slicing it along the bottom, before getting back to his feet to watch the lion land without any problem and turn to face him.

Glancing at the ground, he saw a lack of any kind of blood, and his eyes widen as he realizes that the powder that brought it to life did only that. It brought the inanimate object to life. It didn't _give it_ life. So, with that in mind, Shade puts his Kunai away, and pulls his Katana out of its sheath once again. This time, when the lion charges him, Shade waits a few seconds, before he seems to disappear, and then reappear behind the lion a few seconds later as it slows down. As his katana clicks back into his sheath, the lion falls to the ground in pieces, before Shade turns and heads towards the set of stairs that would hopefully lead him up to the main room.

As he climbs the stairs, he thinks about the dragon from earlier as well. If the same dust was used on it, then it would make sense that his Kunai didn't pierce it. It wasn't that the dragon's scales were keeping his weapons from piercing its skin, it's that the dragon didn't have any skin to begin with, and its entire body was made out of marble. Meaning that at best, Shade had to decapitate the thing, or slice it to pieces like he did to the lion.

When he gets to the top, he sees the old man standing on top of the coffin, chanting as he pulls the bag from earlier out of his robes. Alex's eyes narrow on the man as he conducts the ceremony that's no doubt meant to bring the First Emperor out of his slumber, and back to the world of the living. However, he's distracted from the old man by a familiar roar, making him turn in the direction it came from to see the dragon glaring at him. When the old man hears the roar, he turns to see the dragon glaring at Shade, making the man laugh.

"You may be clever boy, but the Emperor's Guardian shall make sure you perish!" He exclaims as the dragon flies towards Shade, making the DWMA Agent leap backwards as the dragon slams into the ground, before it breathes fire at him, singing his clothes when he's unable to completely dodge in time. Quickly patting down the embers to put them out, Shade looks up just in time for the dragon to ram into him, sending him flying backwards into the main aisle. Pushing himself to his feet, Shade pulls his katana free from its sheath, and watches as the dragon charges at him once again.

As it gets closer, Shade allows himself to relax, before he disappears once again, only to reappear behind the dragon, just before it falls to pieces, just like the lion. The old man can only stare in shock at what just happened, giving Alex the perfect opportunity to remove a Kunai with chain from his weapons pouch, and send it flying, wrapping around the old man, and pulling him towards the DWMA Agent. The man can only yell out in surprise, before he's knocked out when Shade chops him in the back of his neck.

When the old man faints, the magic that was present in the air disappears, and everything returns to normal. Laying the old man on the floor, Alex makes his way over to the coffin once again, this time lifting up the lid to find the body of the First Emperor, still sleeping. At the sight, Shade pulls out a Kunai, frowning slightly. While the man was evil, and a quick check revealed that he did, indeed, have a Kishin Egg, it still felt wrong to the teen to take the man's life while he was sleeping and couldn't do anything about it.

However, he pushed those feelings off to the side, before bringing the Kunai down and stabbing the man through his heart. What followed was the usual events. The man's body became black, before that same body disappeared as the red soul underneath was revealed. Shade picked up the soul, before placing it in his items pouch, and then turning around and headed back over towards the old man. As Shade picked him up and started to leave the palace, he decided to bring the old man to the DWMA, where Lord Death would likely place him in one of the lower dungeons.

* * *

After delivering his report to Lord Death, and leaving the, what Shade assumed to be, Shaman with his boss, the DWMA Agent then left the DWMA, and headed back to his apartment. Unlocking the door, he walked in, before closing and locking it behind him. Then, he headed into his bedroom, finding Blair sleeping on his bed. He chuckles at the sight, before shaking her awake. As she slowly opens her eyes, she stretches, before blinking to adjust her eyes after waking up, and then turning to face the smiling Shade.

At the sight of her boyfriend, Blair immediately wakes up. "Shade!" She exclaims, before promptly pulling into a hug, which presses his face into her breasts. Shade doesn't resist, and simply lets it happen as his girlfriend goes on about how she's happy that he's back and okay, before removing him from her breasts to pull him into a kiss, which he returns. After a few seconds, they pull apart, smiling at one another. After a few more seconds, Shade gets off the bed, and walks towards the door, looking over his shoulder at Blair as he does this.

"How about I tell you about my mission over some dinner. Cause after what I just did, I'm pretty hungry." He admits, getting a smile and nod from his girlfriend in response as she leaps out of the bed, and follows him to the kitchen to get some food. What followed was Shade explaining his mission to Blair while the two of them had dinner, his girlfriend listening to it the whole way through, her expressions revealing exactly how she felt about certain parts. By the end though, Blair was smiling about how Shade managed to finish his job, and get home unscathed.

A few minutes later, the two are in the bedroom, Shade only in his pants while Blair is in her witch outfit, the latter giving Shade a shoulder massage with a smile on her face as her boyfriend relaxes under her touch. After the day he'd had, Shade greatly appreciated his girlfriend's offer for a massage. His stiff muscles relaxed under Blair's fingers and hands as they worked out the kinks in his shoulders and back, allowing Shade to sigh as he sags into the mattress underneath him, a content smile on his face. The purplette continued the massage for a few more minutes, before her hands moved from his back to the tops of his shoulders, and her fingers moved over them in a more sensual way, a sultry smile appearing on her face, even if Shade couldn't see it.

However, even if he couldn't see the grin that appeared on his girlfriend's face, Shade could feel the way her fingers glided over his shoulders, and it made a smirk appear on his face as he uses his arms to lift himself up off the bed, and turn to face Blair, finding her face right in front of his before she captures his lips with her own. As the two kiss, Blair lifts herself off her boyfriend slightly, allowing him to turn underneath her so that he's lying on his back, which lets Blair lean down so that she can press her body against his own as they continue to kiss, their tongues reaching out to meet and dance.

As the two continue, Blair's hands begin to trail over her boyfriend's chest, massaging it in a more intimate way than when she was massaging his back earlier. Shade responds in kind, his hands trailing over the purplette's back, before unzipping her shirt/skirt, and swiftly removing it allowing him to trail his hands over the skin of her bare back, making Blair arch her back in response, separating her lips from his as she lets out a slight gasp, which allows Shade to sit up and begin to lay kisses along the side of her neck, making Blair reach her arms around his back at the feeling she gets from his actions.

Shade smirks as he continues to trail kisses up his girlfriend's neck, before reaching her chin. When this happens, one of Blair's hands reaches up to grab the back of his hair, before she shoves his mouth to her own and snakes her tongue into his mouth, making him groan into the kiss in response to her actions as she presses herself against him while pushing him down into the bed. Shade's eyes meet hers, and he sees that her pupils are becoming slits once again. However, at the moment, he can't find it in him to care. So, he reaches up, and proceeds to knead one of her breasts as they continue.

The reaction he gets is Blair once again separating from him to let off a " _Nya~_ " in response to his actions, before she leans forwards to rest her chin on his shoulder as she moans into his ear, and grind herself against him, getting a grunt from Shade in response to her actions as she starts to pant, her breath tickling his ear as she continues. After a few more seconds, Shade grabs her wrists, before turning them around so that he's lying on her as he presses her into the bed and captures her lips with his own, getting muffled moans into the kiss in response to his actions as Blair's legs wrap around his waist.

In their new position, Blair continues to grind against him, while he removes one hand from her wrist to knead her breast through her purple bra, allowing her to move her freed hand to the back of his head and press against it to make sure he continues kissing her. As they continue with their session, Blair's instincts begin to get the better of her, and she turns them over once again so that he's lying on his back as she sits on the bed a couple feet away from him, panting from their actions so far. Shade stares at his girlfriend's flushed face, taking note of how her pupils are just like those of a cat's, and filled with lust. In response to the sight, he only smirks at her before pushing himself back so he can rest against the pillows pressed against the headboard. "Here kitty, kitty." He says in a low voice, and the response he gets is Blair pouncing at him.

When this happens, the purplette capture's her boyfriend's lips in a frenzied kiss spurred on by her instincts, while her hands travel across his entire body, the need to continue her session with her mate overflowing her mind. A smaller part of her manages to reign in the part of her that's seeking a more _intimate_ session, while at the same time, that small part of her is very much thankful that's it's not her time to be "in heat". On the outside though, Shade continues the make-out session with his girlfriend, one hand kneading her breast, while the other travels down to her ass to start to grope it, making Blair separate their lips once again.

" _Nya~_ So good Shade-Sama…" Blair breathes out with glazed over eyes in response to his actions, getting a slightly feral grin from her boyfriend in response to her words as he squeezes her breast.

"Yes, Blair-Chan?" He whispers in a low voice, making Blair's eyes widen, before she promptly captures his lips with her own as one of her hands stops massaging his chest to move down to his pants, and grasp the slight tent that had appeared there, making Shade grunt into their kiss in response, allowing Blair to take control of said kiss as she presses herself against him, and as a result, presses him against the headboard of the bed while trailing her hand over the tent in his pants as her tongue moves around in his mouth and she moans into their kiss.

Shade, for his part, while he had known that their session would most likely become something like this when he decided to continue even when he saw her pupils becoming slits earlier, was still a bit surprised at just how intimate Blair was being. At the moment, he could very well have taken her arms with his hands, and separated her from him, but what she was doing _definitely_ felt good to him, and he wasn't opposed to letting it continue. That being said, he did move the hand that was kneading her ass around to her front, and began to trail his hand along the front of her panties, eliciting a louder moan into their kiss, while Blair began to work her own hand harder as a result.

As the two continue their session, their movements get more erratic, while the kiss that they share becomes even more frenzied, their tongues dancing even when their lips separate from one another. However, it wasn't much longer before it came to an end, as Blair's eyes widen and she separates from her boyfriend.

" _Nya~~~!"_ Escapes her lips as she twitches a bit, while Shade grunts as his girlfriend's hand clenches around the more intimate part of his body through his clothes, the purplette falling onto him after a few seconds, the two of them panting as they lay there in bed with one another, Blair's pupils slowly returning to normal as the two's breathing evens out. After a minute, Blair lifts her head off her boyfriend, and the two's eyes meet, before they close as the two share a love filled kiss, the purplette melting into it as it continues. After a few seconds, the two of them pull apart, before Blair giggles.

"I didn't think it would go _that_ far." She tells him with a slight flush to her cheeks, getting a chuckle from her boyfriend in response.

"Yeah, well, I figured it'd probably go at least close to how it did when I didn't stop you earlier." He admits with a shrug, getting a cat-like grin from Blair in response.

"Oh? Were you expecting to go further Mr. Dark and Mysterious?" She asks him with a glint in her eyes, using the name that she'd been using during the time that Shade had been going after her with Maka and Soul. In response to her words, Shade shrugs while giving her a smirk.

"Who knows?" He asks her with a wink, getting a giggle from his girlfriend, before she gives him a peck on the lips as she gets off him to stand beside the bed.

"Well! I think I'm going to go ahead and take a bath… You're free to join me." She invites him with a sultry look in her eyes as she winks at him, making him chuckle in response.

"Thanks for the invitation Blair, but I get the feeling that if I do, we won't be taking much of a bath… And while it would be enjoyable, I'd rather our first time be memorable." He admits, making Blair's eyes widen in response, before a real smile makes its way onto her face as she leans forwards to capture her boyfriend's lips in another loving kiss, which he returns, before they pull apart.

"Thank you, Shade." She thanks him, getting a smile from the white haired teen in response.

"Of course, Blair." He tells her, getting a similar smile from her as she turns around and heads towards the bathroom as her boyfriend gets out of bed in order to change into more comfortable, and clean, clothes. After changing, Shade got into bed, and fell asleep listening to the water run in the bathroom as his girlfriend got the bathtub ready for her bath.

* * *

 **Author's Note Part 2: Alright, first things first. The events that Shade went through were basically the same that Martin, Diane and Java went through in "Martin Mystery Episode 26". So if you wanna see the original, go ahead and search that up. With that out of the way, onto talking about the actual chapter!**

 **So in this one, I split it a bit. The beginning focused on Shade and Blair and their "relationship" with one another, before I then went on to have Shade go on his solo mission, which I used to showcase his skill a bit more, just so you get a bit of an idea of what he's able to do. Obviously I won't be showing everything right now, since it's only the second chapter, but I figured I'd show you a bit.**

 **With that done, I then went on to have a bit more time between Blair and Shade, starting out with the two actually having a moment as a couple, before moving on to the more risqué scene. I wanted to show that when they're together, they don't ONLY have their sessions, but that they also act like a couple, and do things with one another that other couples would do. Blair giving her boyfriend a massage after he got home from work being an example.**

 **Granted, I am making it so that they're spending quite a bit of time having those sessions of theirs, but with how Blair and my OC are, it's honestly the kind of stuff they'd be doing fairly often… Especially with how Shade's job essentially calls for him to go into dangerous situations most days out of the week, where he could possibly get injured in a multitude of different ways, no matter how good he is. I'll have more chapters down the line where they do more typical "couples stuff", but those are later.**

 **(Not only that, but at the same time, later in this story, it'll have the characters constantly focused on the more important plot points in Canon, so there will be less time to show Shade and Blair being together. So, what's the harm in having more of those scenes now?)**

 **With this being said, I guess that I should get onto responding to the reviews that have been sitting for a while now…**

 **Anime PJ:**

Well, I've never seen a James Bond movie, but I do have a bit of an idea of what that's like. Thanks for your thoughts on what he's like in terms of his character, and that's kinda what I was aiming for while writing this. As for more… Well, it took a while, but here it is!

 **FatMIRVman:**

Well it's always nice to know that I have more people reading my stories, it gives me even more of a reason to continue them! Sorry about taking so long, but life + other new stories = delays in my others…

 **Karsap:**

No. More on that later, but essentially, neither will have weapon partners. Blair may have a bit of a more active role in some parts of this story, but probably not many… As for Shade, well… The chapter does a good job of explaining… In a way that will be expanded upon in a later chapter…

 **ShadowEonExlipseChaos:**

Well, here's more of this story! Sorry about the wait.

 **ozzy34:**

Thank you, and here's the next chapter!

 **Anyways, that's about it for this chapter. Sorry it took so long to get out, but life gets in the way of things, ya know? (It also doesn't help that I've been working on quite a few newer stories between when I posted the first chapter for this and now…) That being said, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I look forwards to seeing you in the next one!**


End file.
